


Signs of Life (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Symbolism, The Quiet Isle, Wishful Thinking, the vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa hears that the Hound is no more, Sandor thinks his little bird is lost to the world, but little signs of life emerge, giving them a glimmer of hope.</p><p>Contributing to the fandom in the only way I know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Life (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthenorthernlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenorthernlights/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I came across some nice ASoIaF fanart here, but not a whole lot, so I thought I'd add to the collection. I did this drawing about a month ago and originally posted it to LJ as a birthday gift for my dear Underthenorthernlights. Hope you all like it :)


End file.
